


the earth begins to sway

by aaalice



Series: what more can i say? [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Home, M/M, Motorcycles, Moving In Together, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, i don’t like the way season 8 ended so here’s a klance ending :), they said it was an open ending and in my humble onion this is what that meant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaalice/pseuds/aaalice
Summary: what happens post-season 8, but klance(for lance’s birthday)the first in a series of domestic oneshots that finds post-war klance living together and in love :)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: what more can i say? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821664
Kudos: 35





	the earth begins to sway

**Author's Note:**

> **if you’re here for context from another work in this series look at the end notes for a summary**  
> 
> 
> so this is canon-compliant for the most part but i don’t really like Lance’s Altean marks. there will be no mention of them in this fic but i also won’t denounce them so however you want to see him is cool with me, personally i’m not visualizing them  
> also in my world adam didn’t die and he and shiro are happily married and retired 
> 
> idea spawned from [this song](https://youtu.be/Wp0w3ACx_Ps) from the musical falsettos, give it a listen!

__

_it’s been hot  
also, very sweet  
and i’m not usually indiscreet  
but when he sparkles,  
the earth begins to sway  
\- - - - -_

It had been a long conversation.

It had been a long conversation because Lance was itching to hear about what Keith had been doing on Blade missions. It had been a long conversation because they got caught up in how good it felt to be around each other. It had been a long conversation because Keith had something very important to discuss with him.

The farm wasn't everything Lance had dreamed of doing when he got back to Earth. He'd loved his time on Altea, but it often overwhelmed him. Both because of the attention and because he was too often reminded of Allura. His moving on would be serverely impaired with how surrounding she was there, how much she clouded his mind while he was there. 

So he went back home. Seeing his whole family again wasn't something he ever knew if he was going to do, it had been his first wish after they'd won the war. He could barely believe it was all real. 

The best part of his new future was his family. They had just been so overjoyed to see him. He'd spent the first week telling stories about space and the lions, hearing about what everyone had been doing while he was away, getting bombarded with We Didn't Know If We'd Ever See You Agains. Even with the clamoring questions, it was comforting to be around them all.

The worst part of his new future was...everything else. He couldn't have wished for better people to be around, that much was true, but he was still young. This wasn't everything he wanted to do with his life. 

Lance was a dreamer, that much hadn't changed. Ever since he was little, he wanted to go on big adventures, wanted to be like the heroes he read about and saw on tv. And he'd done that. Miraculously. By complete chance, he'd done the wild, outlandish things he only read about in superhero comics. He'd become even _cooler_ than just a pilot or astronaut. He'd saved the damn world, or at least helped to.

But, nonetheless, a dreamer. He'd always had big romantic ambitions. Maybe the love-at-first-sight thing was a bit wishful, and he couldn't deny that he was a bit idealistic, but he couldn't shake the want for a significant other. He loved caring for people, loved being in love, loved doing the cheesy gestures and ridiculous pet names. He knew that no relationship was perfect and he loved with his whole being regardless.

Lance loved his family with everything he had. After so much unprecedented time without them, it was a comforting place to be. However, he couldn't help missing his old friends. He didn't think he'd ever see any of them again if he stayed here. 

So, when his mother had come to get him from the back porch and dragged him out to the front, the _last_ person he'd expected to see at his door was Keith fucking Kogane. And he certainly hadn't anticipated the "Is there someplace we can talk?" instead of a greeting a normal person might have given. 

That first conversation led to many more, led to Keith's story and to Lance's, led to Lance asking if Keith would like to stay for dinner, led to Keith staying in one of the many vacant rooms for a few more days because there was no way in hell Lance was letting him live in that decrepit old shack alone again, led to more talking and to tours of the farm and to their old routine of casual competitions and teasing and insults with no true bite, led to that feeling Lance had promised himself he'd let go of since those years in space. 

Of course, Keith hadn't exactly brought heavy luggage from the Blade, just his suit, knife, one complete set of clothes, both his red jackets, and a few souvenirs from his missions. So, as any good friend would, Lance offered up a few of his own clothes. What he was most definitely not prepared for was seeing the grizzled Keith Kogane, former leader of Voltron (the defender of the universe), member of the Blade of Marmora, and half-Galran warrior in one of Lance's own comfy knit sweaters. 

Yeah, he never got that oxymoron of an image out of his head. He specifically remembered wasting up nearly all of Veronica's time complaining about how good Keith looked, how he managed to be both cute and hot at the same time ("You can only pick one!"). 

A confrontation was inevitable. It's not like he could just stay like this, watching Keith work all day, having those playful competitions with him, seeing Keith smile and laugh in ways he’d only rarely done before. It was just impossible to be around him all the time, having to keep quiet about his feelings, and not tell him the truth. That brought on another long conversation, but a much happier one.

Everyone else in Lance's family must have realized his feelings before he did because as he entered the house with Keith in tow, ready to reintroduce him with the title of 'boyfriend,' nobody was nearly as surprised as he'd thought they would be. 

They stayed like that for months, doing odd jobs around the farm and helping around the house, spending mornings and middays and afternoons and evenings and nights with each other, living through litanies of sunsets. 

It was quiet, peaceful, and surrounded by family, but it wasn't quite enough. They were only in their twenties, they had dreams left to explore and lives left to lead. Together. 

Their first goal was moving out. 

\- 

Getting a house surprisingly didn't take too much deliberation. Of course they were near the water (with Pidge and Matt's work and Shiro and Adam's house not too far), and living in the city wasn't a big desire for either of them. 

There was a small neighborhood a ways off one of the major bridges, a place where they could go into town for groceries and such, but still have limited probability of getting recognized. The third house they looked at in the quaint little neighborhood, a three-story with garden space in the front and a warm interior, was a clear-cut winner.

Soon after fully moving in, Keith decided he couldn't stay put. After having random attacks, lengthy battles with Voltron, constant missions in the Blade, and daily work on the farm, he needed to do _something_ , needed to work. 

With the whole Saving the World and whatnot, they weren't exactly in need of money, but they were still young and could explore their futures. They had the time and the opportunities to do whatever they wanted. 

Going back to work at the Garrison was an considerable option. Yeah, contributing and giving back to what built them up, not too bad an idea. On the other hand, as much as they had missed flying, the years of Voltron had worn into their desire to be in that environment. Not to mention, it would be harder to avoid the constant thanks and praise they'd heard quite enough of.

Keith found a garage to work at; he already had quite a bit of knowledge from fixing up his old hoverbike and from classes at the Garrison, but no harm could be done from learning more. He already knew it would be easier to do something with his hands. Working with vehicles and technology, predictable issues and concrete functions, indisputable outcomes, it was music to his ears. 

Lance didn't quite know what he'd do. He'd already been a part of the greatest team of people he could ask for, piloting the universe's most powerful defense and achieving even more than childhood Lance had ever dreamed for himself. He'd save the world and gotten the girl. Well, gotten the half-alien guy, but that was even better.

So what was left? Farm work wasn't exactly something he wanted to do again. He did like the idea of working from home, but he also thought going back to school might be a good opinion for him. Curse his indecision. (There had to be a bi joke in there somewhere.)

For now, he wanted to do a bit of decorating. He had plenty of McClain family artifacts to display around the house, pictures of his family and memories from the Garrison. The only issue was, it had seemed much too...him. There just wasn't enough of them both. 

Although, Keith hadn't saved many memories. That or he hadn't had a lot of memories to save, which hurt Lance to think about. 

So they drove up to Keith's shack, brought back the things they wanted to keep, took down the gigantic cork board and reminisced. His various charts, maps, and pictures were all framed around the house now, at Lance's insistence. 

After they'd successfully decorated the place with their own memories, Lance worked to create something around it, a resting place for the both of them. Keith, while often consulted for a second opinion, neither had nor wanted a big hand in the design.

And when they were done, it was a warm and comfortable environment. It felt like a home. Their home.

Their old habits from the past years hadn't changed; they still bickered and poked fun at each other without any ill intent, made menial tasks into competitions. Lance still kept a regimented skincare routine and Keith still kept his knife under his pillow. 

(Of course, he had to move it once Lance had nearly cut off his own ear during a particularly fitful night’s sleep. While Keith assured him that it wouldn’t happen again, Lance was adamant about its removal. It now laid in a hollowed out space where a drawer once was in the nightstand on Keith’s side of their bed.)

They seemed, they _felt_ so far past the 'just dating' stage; they'd moved in for god's sake, but they still went out on dates with each other. There were so many places they'd always wanted to go, so many sunsets to watch, diners to visit, pictures to take, streets to stroll down, stars to gaze at. 

They’d spent their late teens and early twenties in space. They’d gone through what, in their opinion, no teenager should have to go though, and with seeing only the same group of people for so long, their social lives had been pretty bare. They hadn’t gotten a lot of time to explore going on different dates with different people, and they wanted to reclaim a little bit of the time that their Voltron years had stolen. 

-

Keith got a bike. He could claim it was for old time's sake, but it was no secret how much he liked toting Lance around the city on date after date. Of course, it wasn't quite as high-tech as his old hoverbike, but it was something he'd always thought of having once he was older. 

Lance made one too many jokes about how his hair, jacket, and motorcycle made him look straight out of an '80s magazine, but it was merely a thin cover over his admiration for it. It was no secret how much he liked being toted around by Keith on date after date, or even just to a shop to pick something up that they happened to need.

Keith's combined old and new experience meant he could not only maintain the thing, but take Lance out to wherever he pleased. It didn't hurt that Lance adored holding on to Keith for extended periods of time, or that speeding down the vacant streets at night was almost like flying again. 

They'd even gotten into the habit of driving out to nowhere and watching the sunsets and the stars. Somehow, even after all of those years with the same view of space outside their windows, they never got tired of the beauty the universe held. Without the threat of battle hanging over their heads, the experience was that much better. 

It was a sweet little life they led.

**Author's Note:**

> klance on keith’s motorcycle gives me so much serotonin you guys
> 
> five more works in this series, one released per day! happy birthday to best blue boy, lance :)
> 
>  **summary:**  
>  lance lived at the farm with his family, keith stopped by after resigning from the blade and talked with him, lance let him stay and he worked there for a bit but it was mostly to spend time with lance, then they got together and after a month or so they moved away to a house by the lake :)  
> they dont need money since they saved the world but they’re young and want to have things to do and work places they’d have fun at so keith works at a garage and lance is considering going back to school but for right now he’s working on the inside of their house and he’s putting up things from his childhood (and they go back to the shack to get some of Keith’s old stuff)  
> keith has a bike to take them out on dates (which there are a lot of) and their life is domestic and lovely and they’re very happy together
> 
> thank you so much for reading! kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> :)


End file.
